The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Typically, webpages are static, meaning that each user visiting the webpage will be presented with the same display. Even webpages that provide followed/subscribed content, such as social media sites, are static and provide posts in the same way to each user. In other words, although users of a social media site may be provided with different content than other users, the provided content is not tailored in any way to the specific user.